nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Commonwealth of Willoslavia
Willoslavia, officially the Commonwealth of Willoslavia, is a soveriegn country located in Eugoselia. The capital city is Cape Althorpe. History Willoslavia was initially settled by both Slavic immigrants and ethnic British from Great Britain and its colonies. Willoslavia’s name reflects an early and long-standing influence on the country as a result of its Slavic population. Although not strictly governed by Great Britain, most land in the country was owned by citizens of Britain and the Empire, hence justifying Willoslavia’s membership in the Commonwealth of Nations. Over time, Willoslavia’s British heritage continued to shape the country. This can be seen in the system of government and the flag. Government The Commonwealth of Willoslavia is a parliamentary democracy. Members are elected to the House of Representatives. The Prime Minister is the leader of the dominant party and is the country's Head of Government. The centre-right National Party is in power. The Head of State is Elizabeth II, who holds the title Queen of Willoslavia. Willoslavia is a member of the Commonwealth realms. Some notable differences exist between the original Westminster system and the Willoslavian one. The Prime Minister is granted various executive powers as per the Constitution. Constitution The Constitution, ratified on the 1st of March 2019, outline’s the country's values as well as how the Government functions. It draws inspiration from various constitutions, including those of both Australia and the United States. The Declaration of Rights is loosely inspired by the United States’ Bill of Rights. Economy Willoslavia has a capitalistic, market-based economy and is classified as a developed country. It has the largest national Gross Domestic Product (GDP) and per capita GDP in Eugoselia. The country's major industries include retail, mining, information technology, manufacturing and financial services. The currency of Willoslavia is the Willoslavian Pound, a major regional currency. The Cape Althorpe Securities Exchange (CASE) is the largest stock market in Eugoselia, followed by the Southport Stock Exchange (SSE). Transport Capital Metro is Willoslavia's national rail operator. It is based at Victoria Quay railway station in Cape Althorpe, where all lines originate. Its services are: * T1 Cape North Line (stopping at Victoria North, Tablelands, Castle Hill and Cape North) * T2 Southport and Tablelands Line (stopping at Greenacre, Queenstown and Southport in addition to a branch from Greenacre to Johnstown in the Eastern Tablelands) * T3 City Circle Line (stopping at Town Hall, City East and Victoria South before returning to Victoria Quay) Cape Althorpe International Airport is the principal airport serving Willoslavia. Foreign relations Willoslavia maintains positive relations with other Eugoselian countries as well as other Commonwealth countries and the United States. On the 17th of April 2019, Willoslavia declared its recognition of Jerusalem as Israel's capital in an act of parliament. On the 15th of August 2019, in a parliamentary motion, it declared its support for pro-democracy protests in Hong Kong. On the 17th of January 2020, the Parliament of Willoslavia condemned the maltreatment of LGBT individuals in Uganda and the death penalty for homosexuality currently enforced in twelve nations. Category:Nations